Belive if u wish
by Copy Cat Ninja
Summary: pinned her against a tree, with a kunai at her throat. She knew that he was pissed. “Well I was wrong about on thing.” He looked at her “What would that be?” “You are a good fighter and for a man…I guess.” She looked up at him she was right he was mad. Sh
1. Hearing a New Story

She was running though the forest. Soon grew tired so she jumped onto a third branch from the ground. Breathing hard she put up her hood, of her black sleeveless jacket. She let one leg hang and the other stretched out along the branch, slowly moving it up she set her forearm on her knee. 'I don't know what I'm doing. I can't believe I did that, but I had to he's mine.' Being very frustrated she clenched her hand into a fist and punched the branch on which she sat. 'I wish Kakashi was here'

"Um….excuse me but did you say Kakashi?" A little blonde haired boy asked. Not even looking down to see who said it she replied. "Tell me did I say that out loud?" He nodded, still not looking "What did you hear?" he looked up trying to see her face "Um I wish Kakashi was here." "Then yes I did say Kakashi." It became silent. "Umm…If you don't mind me asking, how do you know him?" A pink haired girl asked sounding nervous. Looking at the lake she said. "It was along time ago kid." Looking up the blonde boy asked. "Where did you meet him?" She sighed looking down at them but making sure they couldn't see her face. "I met him at a Dojo." He looked at the green eyed girl in confusion she looked up to the heavens. "How old were you when you met him?" "Six." She said in a whisper. She knew they didn't hear her. "I was six years old." The green eyed girl looked at the blue eyed boy. As if they aren't going to get many answers.

"How did you meet him? If you remember?" she asked. Sighing as if she knew they wouldn't leave her alone till they knew she decided to tell them. "I came home from school and crawled into my parent's bed and fell asleep when I woke up my mom was in the bed with me, I fell back asleep. The next time I woke up my parents were dead. As soon as the men that killed them left I ran. While I was running I hit someone, but I didn't look back I just kept running. And jumped in a tree, few minutes passed and a man saw me but I think he was looking for me. "Hey come down." I shook my head. "Then who will I share this ramen with?" she stopped. "Did you say ramen?" the blonde said, his eyes wide open and full of excitement. Then the girl hit him over the head "What's your name?" still rubbing the back of his head. "Who me?" she nodded. "Naruto." She nodded. "And you young lady what's yours?" She looked up. "Sakura, May I ask what's your name?" In a whisper she said. "Sora." Looking at each other to see if they heard it they both shrugged. "My name is Sora, but many know my by the name Kyle."

"So what did you do?" Naruto asked. "What did I do about what?" Kyle asked. "What he means is what happened next?" Sakura explained. "I got down and ate the ramen he cleaned my face for it was full of blood and then he led me to a building and told me to sit on the step and wait for him, and so I did. Few minutes later he came back out and sat next to me. "I want you to come with me please." He stood up and put out his hand to help me up I took it. We walked inside he showed me around. "What is this place?" I asked. "This is a Dojo, I am Master Chun. This is my Dojo, this way." He led me to my room. "This is your room; right now I have some students to train your training will start tomorrow. You may wander around if you like or you may stay in here your choice." Then he left. I went outside and wandered around some then I came to the bridge, I got up on the rail and sat down, looking at the river that flowed beneath it. It was peaceful as people walked by. It became quiet until a group of boys walked by they stopped and were talking then they came up to me. They talked to me, some flirted, and it grew rather annoying. And they weren't giving up ether.

Then a boy walking by saw them and told them to leave me alone but they didn't listen. He warned them, they just laughed and continued bugging me. He grew Impatient, they began fighting. Master Chun came and broke it up. They left the boy looked for me but I moved to the roof of the bridge. Few weeks later I found his name was Kakashi. That night he came to my room. "Who is it?" "Kakashi, the boy from the bridge." I went and slid open the door he came in and we talked then he left. From that night on we did everything together. Master Chun said we were inseparable.

Every night he came over. Then one morning Master Chun called us over, He tied something around my head. I didn't know what it was, I put my hand up feeling it I felt the cold metal and the indent of a symbol. My eyes widened it was a hitai-ate. Kakashi had one to. "Master I don't understand." I said. He simply smiled "You to are ahead of your teammates." We looked at each other, then back and Master Chun. "Thank you Master Chun." I hugged him. "You're both welcome." His eyes became watery, a tear rolled down his face then down mine. "You'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." I looked confused. "Where are we going?" asked Kakashi. "You'll be going to Konoha." I hugged him again. "We'll visit when ever we can I promise." He laughed "Alright Now go have fun." The day went by so fast before we knew it, it was already the afternoon that we had to leave.

We left and stared training. Few weeks passed, instead of waiting for Kakashi to come to my room I went to his. "Kakashi something is wrong, I can feel it." He looked at me worried. "What's wrong?" "I don't know but I can feel the presents of something evil." He became really…..

Sorry I hav 2 leave u there. PLZ review tell me wut u think or/and give me some ideas I can use in the future ill update soon the more reviews the faster ill update.


	2. Feeling are Shown

We left and stared training. Few weeks passed, instead of waiting for Kakashi to come to my room I went to his. "Kakashi something is wrong, I can feel it." He looked at me worried. "What's wrong?" "I don't know but I can feel the presents of something evil." He became really worried. "Sleep here tonight." In the morning before training I felt sick. "Kakashi, Kyle come here." "Yes sir." "I'm sorry to inform you to that we won't be visiting Master Chun today." My eyes widened with fear. "It seems that his Dojo was attacked and destroyed." He bent his knees to see face to face with me. "Nobody was left alive." My eyes became watery and I shock my head. "I'm sorry." He whispered, I fell to my knees my hands hit the ground in front of me. Kakashi sat beside me he put his arm around me I moved closer to him and buried my face in his chest. "You two don't have to train today, if you don't want to."

He got up and left. Few minutes passed then we got up to go eat and then we went to our rooms. I couldn't sleep so I got up. It was getting darker out. I went to Kakashi's room he wasn't sleeping either. I stood in the doorway he signaled for me to come in. I closed the door and climbed into his bed with him. I laid my head on his chest and I soon fell asleep to the beating of his heart and him breathing. Soon he fell asleep. I woke up and it was morning he was still asleep. I turned to the edge of the bed and began thinking." She paused. "How old were you by then?" Sakura asked. "Ten and few days away form my birthday." She sighed and shifted.

"I got up and opened the door. "Where are you going?" he asked. I turned my head slightly "Um out." He sat up "You look cute like that." He stared at me; I became embarrassed and angry "Stop staring at me." He didn't, I became more embarrassed and angry "Stop!" he still didn't stop and even though I couldn't see him I knew he was smirking. "Come on stop it!" I crossed my arms and leaned on the door frame, debating whether I should through a kunai at him or bean the crap out of him. I was so deep in thought that I forgot that he was staring. I smirked and I went into my pocket and grabbed a kunai. I though it at him, he dodged it and it hit the headboard. He glared at me, I the same I turned and started walking. "You'll be back." I stopped. "Nope sorry this is your last time that you'll see me." I smirked and left. "No it won't." I smiled and walked outside to train, but it didn't last long. I couldn't stand the fact that Master Chun was dead. "Kyle, go get Kakashi you two have a mission today." I got up and walked to Kakashi's room, I knocked. "What?" I heard in his voice he was annoyed. I slid open the door. "Go away." I rolled my eyes and walked in to get my kunai from his headboard. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Oh, it's you. I told you, you'd be back." He closed his eyes. "Say it again. I dare you." He sighed "I told you, you'd be back." I flipped his bed. "Hey!" trying so hard not to smile I said "C'mon we have a mission." Sighing he got up. We left for our mission."

Naruto sighed and went and sat down leaning against the tree Kyle was in. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Why do you have your hood up?" Sakura asked. "Because." Something dripped onto Naruto's face. He opened his eyes and wiped it off with his hand, more dripped and faster. His eyes widened "Sakura." Annoyed she looked at him then her eyes widened when she saw the blood, she looked up and saw that Kyle's left arm was cut three times and it was bleeding badly. "Um Kyle... You're bleeding." She didn't answer. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. "Kyle." Still not answer, she wasn't even moving. Sakura looked up at her "Kyle?" she looked at her arm, her eyes widened. "Naruto come look." He got up. She pointed to Kyle's arm. He's eyes widened "What the." Her arm was healing. "K-Kyle?" she took a deep breath "What?" Naruto looked at Sakura. "You were bleeding." She grabbed her arm, Naruto heard the snap. She groaned from the pain. "I know." She said though gritted teeth. "What did you just do?" Sakura asked. "I broke my arm, so I snapped it back in place so it could heal." Sakura cleared her throat "What happened to you and Kakashi? I mean…um"

Smirking "I know what you mean. After we where done with our mission we headed back to Konoha. We where done about three days early, and we were tired. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. When I woke up Kakashi was sitting next to me leaning against my headboard and his legs out stretched and crossed. "How long have I been out?" opening his right eye to look at me "Two and a half days." Closing my eyes and stretching I asked "And you?" I opened an eye to look at him. "Uh a day." Turning on my stomach I opened both eyes to look at him and apparently it wasn't a friendly look. "What….What?" I glared at him. "What?" I sat up "How long have you been in here….sitting there?" Closing his eye he said "One and a half days." My eyes widened "Does sensei know?" He nodded. "He's the one who told me to come in here." I yawned. "You listened. You never listen." it became silent. "Um Kakashi I have to tell you something." He looked at me as if something was the matter "What?" I looked down.

Leaveing u hangin is fun. PLZ Review


	3. Hearing Things

'I can't tell him. It's too soon. Ahhh. I have to.' "Kakashi…I-I." he looked at me with concern. "I can't stay here anymore." looking worried he said "Why what's wrong?" I looked up at him "I can't stay." He looked at me, deep into my eyes it felt like he was looking at my soul. He nodded as if he knew why I couldn't stay. "Stay one more day." I looked down, then back up I couldn't say no it would hurt him to much. "One more night…couldn't hurt I guess" I knew then he was smiling even though I couldn't see it. We got up and went outside. "About time you woke up." I heard sensei say. I smiled. "C'mon you to your teammates are catching up to you." We looked at each other in surprise. We started running toward sensei. "What do we have to do today?" I asked. "Practice." I looked at him "Against each other?" he nodded. I looked at Kakashi. "So you think you can beet me?" he asked. Shrugging "I don't know…But I sure can try." He looked at me like yea right. I crossed my arms and slightly tilted my head and glared. He laughed. "Laugh now" I started running to my starting spot. I turned around "You won't be laughing when." I paused smirking. "I bet you." With that said he became mad and ready."

Naruto looked up at her. "So what happened? Did you lose or beat him?" she smiled "Take a wild guess." He sat down to think. 'Nobody has ever beaten Kakashi except Sasuke in that bell exercise, and she is a girl but I don't know if she's good or bad. So maybe, just maybe she could have beaten him. But he's really, really good. I got it.' "Um he beat you." Kyle shook her head "No." Sakura and Naruto both had a surprised look on there face. "You beat Kakashi!" Sakura asked. Kyle nodded "He lost big time." Naruto was still shocked. "What happened after you kicked Kakashi's butt?" he asked.

"He was tired and I was still full of energy so I walked Kakashi to his room and was about to go run when he said "Kyle. Where you going now?" I turned around to look at him sitting on the foot end of the bed. "I'm going to go run." He looked at me. "I'll come back I promise." Then I left. I still wasn't tired but it was getting dark. So I went inside. I slid into my room and picked up my note I wrote the night before and headed to Kakashi's room. He was in his bath room so I stood looking out the window thinking. I jumped when he grabbed my waist. "You just had to do that didn't you?" I said with my eyes closed and turned around I opened my eyes. The feeling of anger had left." She looked at the lake. "He was looking at me not blinking not moving. I looked at his mask then in his eyes. I took my arm that I had around his neck and put it on the edge of his mask, looking back up at his eyes. He placed his hand on my hitai-ate and pulled it down. I pulled down his mask. He didn't move or anything he just stood there holding me as if he wasn't ever going to let me go. I slowly moved closer to him and I closed my eyes and we kissed."

Sakura smiled "Did you like him?" Kyle didn't answer. She looked at Naruto he had a look of surprise on his face. The sun was setting. The reflection of the sun made her look so warm and alive, she turned to face them Naruto looked up his eyes widened. 'Wow. She's beautiful. She was probably hot when she was young Kakashi sensei was lucky.' "Can you come down so we can see you?" Naruto asked. Sakura glared at him as if he said something wrong. She looked back up and she was gone. Looking back at him "Now you gone and done it!" she said. She looked back up to see if she could see Kyle, but she couldn't.

"To answer your question yes I did." They looked down to see that she had jumped to the ground. She stood up. "You did love him?" "Yes and he never knew." Naruto looked at her; he stumbled back and fell for he saw her staring at him with her ice blue eyes. But, he didn't take his eyes off of Kyle. Sakura looked at him and rolled her eyes. 'He is such and idiot.' Looking back at Kyle "So how long has it been since you saw Kakashi?" taking he glare off of Naruto "I'm not sure about 14 years." Sakura looked surprised "What did you do the night you left?" Naruto got up and brushed himself off. "We laid in his bed and as soon as he fell asleep I left the note on his pillow and kissed his forehead, and ran never looking back."

She then fell holding her torso. Sakura ran over to her "Are you alright?" Kyle tried to stand up "Yes, I'm fine." She fell down again. "No your not you're hurt." Sakura saw that Kyle was cut three times. Kyle was holding her lower torso tightly and had her eyes shut from the pain. She then heard something and looked up. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. She looked over at him, he jerked back. "Nothing I'm just hearing things." She heard a twig snap. "No I'm not." She looked at them "You two must go now." Sakura looked at her oddly "Why. You're not well; we need to get you to the hospital now." She looked up at Sakura "I'm fine you two need to get out of here now." She pushed Sakura away. They both started walking away. Naruto looked back. She bowed her head and looked right at him. He smiled and turned around and started jogging away. 'I like her she has eyes that are cold as winter but they can make you feel so warm.' "Naruto stop daydreaming and watch where you're running." Sakura shouted. He nearly ran into a tree "Whoa that was close."

And that's were I leave you for now. PLZ Review THX


	4. The Fight

Trying not to faint from the pain, that is overwhelming. She heard something over her hard breathing. She closed her eyes and held her lower torso with one hand and with her other hand she held herself up. She kept hearing things but couldn't figure out which direction it was coming from. So she just stayed put waiting and listening. "You thought you could run forever?" she heard someone say. "Because I would eventually would find you." It was coming from a different direction. "Maybe if you weren't talking to anybody I may not have found you, but then again you left a good trail of blood and I see you didn't get too far. Who was it you were talking to?" she couldn't get a lock on the direction the voice was coming from. "I should have figured since you're a girl your weak." She couldn't stand it anymore "I'm not weak." She stood up still holding her lower torso. "Oh so now we are trying to be stronger. Why are you wearing a hood?" she was getting really mad. "Why are you so quiet, trying to hide sorry but I can already see you." She almost found out, out of the corner of her eye she saw some shuriken and kunai coming at her fast she dodged, and just stood there. "Well you're still fast."

He was right behind her but he grabbed her before she could move. At her throat he held in between his fingers three kunai. And his other hand at her lower torso, where she is already wounded. He put his head by her right ear "So tell me why you aren't fighting back, and why are you wearing a hood you are too beautiful to be wearing one?" She turned her head to look at him "So tell me why you're wearing a mask, where you burned or are you just plan ugly?" he tightened his grip. She took her left hand and took down her hood, the moon light advanced her looks even more "So you think I'm to beautiful now?" his visible eye widened from the look she was giving him, it was the same look that she gave to Naruto when he left. His grip around her neck was loosening. "Come on answer my question." She lifted an eyebrow "Fine then be speechless, I don't mind actually I'm quite use to it." She started walking around him dragging her hand "But tell me this why did they send someone like you to do a mans job."

With that said she knew it would make him mad she jumped back and looked at him. "Do you always wear that ugly vest, it makes you look fat." She said without cracking a smile. His eye showed that he was mad very mad he through some kunai at her but she dodged. And looked at him she started walking toward him, then started running she jumped over him and turned around and grabbed her samurai sword that he took from her moving fast "I'll be taking this back." He turned around she jumped back.

He had a shuriken her eyes widened some. 'I didn't know he had that this may not be as easy as I want it oh well.' She positioned herself. He did the same she whispered something and disappeared, reappearing right in front of him. Just staring at him, he didn't attack like she thought he might. She blinked and they began to fight. Few minutes passed and she slipped and he through his shuriken it cut some of her bangs and she hit her head on a rock. She grabbed her head groaning from the pain she got up and looked around. She couldn't see him.

He then reappeared in front of her and pinned her against a tree, with a kunai at her throat. She knew that he was pissed. "Well I was wrong about on thing." He looked at her "What would that be?" "You are a good fighter and for a man…I guess." She looked up at him she was right he was mad. She was deep in thought trying to figure how to get out of this situation. Then she came out of it when he kissed her. Her eyes widened, they slightly closed. 'What the hell I can't be enjoying this. Why am I thinking to myself I need to figure out what I'm going to do next? AHHH I can't think right.' She grabbed a kunai and punched him, then wiped her lips.

"What do you think you're doing!" she glared at him. "Nothing, but you look good in the moonlight and even better when you pissed of." She tightened her bandana. "How dare y-"she then suddenly remembered something. "As much as I don't want do hurt you I have to." She didn't hear what he said. "Why are you here?" he looked at her. "I was sent to get rid of you, and you what are you doing here?" she moved "To get rid of you. And I won't go home until I do." She glared at him then though a kunai. It just barley missed him. He turned his head to look at it and then turned back and glared. They began fighting again. He had her pinned against a tree she was bleeding rapidly and it started to rain she fell. And he walked away looking back only once

He got back to Konoha, it was pouring. He walked to his house and then to the ramen shop where Naruto was eating again sitting with Sakura and Sasuke. "Kakashi you're back….Why?" Naruto asked. He raised an eyebrow "Nice to see you to Naruto." Naruto swallowed "Sorry but your back so soon." "Three days early to be exact." Sakura said. "So I finished early and came back soon." Sasuke looked at him "What you fought a weak ninja?" Kakashi looked at him "No she was very good." They talked for awhile.

There no cliffhanger. NE ways PLZ review I hope u enjoyed it.


	5. The Turth Hurts

"Well I'm tired and I need to take a shower." Kakashi started to get up. "Yeah you smell like a pig." Naruto said shoving more ramen in his mouth. He looked at him. "No Naruto you're the one who smells like a pig I smell like wet dog." Sakura looked at Kakashi "Good night sensei." "Good night Sakura." And he left. "Kakashi sensei wait." He stopped and turned around it was Sakura. "What Sakura?" "Will we be training tomorrow?" he looked at her "I know that's not why you came after me." She looked up at him "Um not really no but." "But what?" "Nothing." He turned around. "It's just that you seem sad and alone." He turned around. "Sorry. That was wrong of me." He bent down "How was that wrong. It's the truth." He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it so she would look at him.

"Um sensei…" 'No what am I doing I cant I don't feel this way I shouldn't feel this way at least not toward Kakashi sensei. I love Sasuke not Kakashi he's my sensei and it's not allowed.' "Yes Sakura?" "N-nothing." He took his hand from under her chin and stood up. "Alright and no we don't have to do training tomorrow." He walked to his house and shut the door. He got in the shower and began thinking on what Sakura said. 'What was she going to say? What was so important that she came running in the rain after me? Maybe no way it's not that. Is it? No I can't think that it's not even what she wanted to say. Oh well.' He got out of the shower and went and lay in his bed. 'Besides I'm her teacher and it's not allowed. She likes Sasuke at least the last time I checked.' He soon fell asleep. And woke up it was morning. He got up and got dressed. He got coffee and headed to where they meet every morning. "You're late." He looked up and saw Naruto with his arms crossed, Sasuke sitting under a tree. "Well maybe he has a good reason for being late right?" Naruto and Kakashi where both surprised that she said that.

She looked at Kakashi and was giving him the same look that Kyle gave him last night. He blinked and she was still doing it. 'Ok maybe she does but she might not know that she is giving me that look.' "Kakashi sensei are you ok you don't look so good." Sakura said looking at him with concern. "What... I'm fine." "How did you sleep last night?" he looked at her confused "Fine. Thanks for asking I guess." Naruto yawned. "So how was your mission? You didn't tell us last night." Naruto asked "Alright." "So you battled a girl I know it isn't the first but apparently she wasn't very good if you came home three days early." Naruto smirked. "She was really good at one point I thought she was going to beat me." "You mean like alone time ago." He whispered. "What?" Sakura remember "Hey Kakashi do you know a girl named Sora?" He looked confused "Not that I can think of. No why?"

"Because we met someone who knows you, from along time ago," he looked at her "Where and what do you mean?" Sasuke was lost as well. "She said she met you at a Dojo, you kind of rescued her from some annoying guys on a bridge." Sakura explained making an annoyed face. Kakashi looked at her oddly. "What?" "Who told you that the only people who know about that are." He paused. "Who told you about that? Where did you see them?" he looked a bit up set. "Kakashi sensei what's wrong?" Sakura asked also looking up set. "Nothing just tell me who told you that and where you saw them." Naruto looked confused. "We met her in the woods she was sitting up on the third branch of a tree she said I wish Kakashi was here. And I asked how she knew you and she explain it to us." He looked concerned and walked away. "Kakashi sensei wait up." Sakura ran after him. "I think she pissed him off." Naruto looked at Sasuke. He nodded "Maybe it was your smell that scared him off." Naruto glared at him.

"Kakashi what's the matter? Stop ignoring me please your scaring me; it hurts me to see you like this." He stopped and looked at her. She had tears rolling down her face. He knelt down in front of her and wiped away her tears. "Come with me." They walked to the woods he sat down leaning against a tree. "Sakura tell me what you know everything." She sat next to him and explained. "Are you ok Kakashi?" he looked pail Sakura hugged him he jumped. "Sakura-""Kakashi there's something I need to tell you." "Not now Sakura." Her eyes started watering he started getting up. "Kakashi I-I love…you." He stopped "What?" "I love you I know I shouldn't but I do." He sat back down. "No you don't." Tears stated rolling down her cheeks "I do." He looked at her "How long?" "After training the first day we met." His eyes widened. They sat there in silence. "She then heard something and told us to leave, she told us at least twice and Naruto likes her a lot she is all he talked about last night. Then you came home and he hasn't really said much about her. I didn't want to leave her but she wouldn't let me stay." She looked up at Kakashi he looked like he saw a ghost. "Kakashi?" he looked down at her. "Kakashi what's wrong?" she looked really worried. "I did something I wish I didn't." she sat on his lap and he didn't notice for he was thinking of memories and last night.

"What did you do?" she looked at him with curiosity and fright. "I did something last night that I regret." She was confused "What do you mean?" he looked at her "I killed her." Her eyes widened shaking her head. "You were the one that she heard and told us to leave you were her mission to get rid of and she yours and you did." 'Yes now he is mine. Wait what am I saying I love Sasuke and I should be sad and very upset that Kyle is dead and the one I love did it. AHHH no I don't love Kakashi I love Sasuke, and I am mad and upset that Kakashi would do such a thing but it's in his nature. And that's what I love about him he doesn't do as he's told.' "Yes and I didn't know if I knew I wouldn't have done what I did." But you have Sharingan you should have known about it." He nodded "I know but I….

I gotta leave u there PLZ Review. THX


	6. Welcome Back

"Yes and I didn't know if I knew I wouldn't have done what I did." But you have Sharingan you should have known about it." He nodded "I know but I didn't see that coming." They sat there in silence. Three shuriken and a kunai where thrown at Kakashi, they hit the tree and the kunai hit right next to his left eye he looked over at it so did Sakura their eyes widened. They looked at each other and then looked in the direction of which the Kunai and shuriken came from Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The one who through the Kunai and shuriken just stood there holding more and didn't look very happy. "Kyle?" Sakura said in a squeaky voice. She glared at the both of them with her icy cold eyes "K-Kyle. Is that you?" Sakura was on the jittery side.

Kyle nodded. Her face and clothing covered in blood, not all her own. She looked at Kakashi her eyes flashed red. "Sakura leave I have unfinished business to take care of." She looked at Sakura. "NO!" she said hugging Kakashi. "I won't let you kill him." Kakashi used replacement and moved few feet away from Sakura. "Sakura leave I don't want you here with her here." Kakashi looked at Sakura. Kyle glared at Kakashi "You left me for dead, I don't do death." Sakura looked at her in confusion. "I CAN'T DIE." Kakashi's eyes widened. "You're the one everyone is talking about." Sakura looked at Kakashi he was just standing there. Naruto and Sasuke were walking by, Sasuke only noticed Kyle. Naruto noticed Kakashi and shortly after Sakura. "Hey Sakura." Kyle looked over at Naruto, He then saw Kyle giving him the same stare as before. He swallowed "What are you doing here?" She didn't move or take her eyes off of him "Nice to see you to Naruto." He looked over at Sakura she was very scared. He walked over to her to help her up "Come on lets go." She stood up "I won't leave without Kakashi." Kyle looked over at her "If you want him to live I suggest you leave now." Sakura's eyes widened with fear and hatred and then nodded Sasuke walked toward them and while passing by Kyle he glared she returned the glare. Her eyes again flashed red Sasuke's eyes widened but he continued to walk.

Kyle looked at Kakashi he was staring at him "So you can't die so you kill. That's interesting. But I don't remember it being one of your dreams." She glared at him. He simply just stood there staring. She turned around and started walking away. "Where you going?" She slightly turned her head. "You still running away you can't do that forever you know. And you still look cute like that." She knew he was smiling she started running toward him he didn't move she jumped over him and landed on the third branch from the ground he looked up. "I'm not running thank you very much." "Well you ran last night. Why?" she looked down at him "Because you were moving to fast for me to keep up and you were stronger then me to. So I had every right to run and I didn't really run I just needed space to breathe." He nodded "So you needed space a long time ago to is that it. Or did you run away then?" she sat down "I don't know I was scared I didn't know what to do." "You were scared of what? I was there Sensei was there nothing was going to happen to you we wouldn't let it." She shook her head "I wasn't scared anything would happen to me I was scared something bad would happen to you I felt different. Everyone I love ends up died. And I couldn't have that happen. Not to you" He looked up at her in shock. 'Well that explains a lot. But still nothing would happen to me nothing did I'm still here. Alive.' She looked away from him and turned her back to him. "I didn't think I would ever see you again Sora." She slightly turned her head to look at him. But turned it away looking down at the ground "Thanks you made me feel so much better." He laughed. "It's not funny." She tried not to laugh.

It was silence then she heard him move she wasn't sure where but she knew that he had moved. She soon heard his breathing she looked over her shoulder and he was sitting there next to her. He looked at her she looked away. "Why are you here?" she looked down. "I don't know because it's been awhile since I seen you and you've really changed from what I've seen so far." She shook her head "No. Why are you here next to me?" she leaned against the tree and had her leg bent and the other leg hanging down. He looked over at her "I don't know." She raised an eyebrow "You don't know." He shook his head. "Why do you where a hood?" she sighed "I don't know." He raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just saying what I said." She smirked but he couldn't see for she had her head down and her hood covering her face. "Because I can." He shook his head. She felt different not just looked different but her presents felt somewhat evil.

She looked up "Because I don't like people seeing me in battle or knowing what I look like." She looked at him then took her hood down. He nodded "Ok I understand. Then again I know the feeling." She turned and scooted next to him. "Has there been anyone else?" She shook her head "No. How about you?" he looked at her and then shook his head. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. They were talking and Naruto went to see how things were going. Their backs were facing him. He smiled and then went to the Ramen shop to go talk to Sakura and Sasuke, plus eat a bowl of ramen or two maybe more depending on his appetite. He told them what he saw and it was getting dark so they went to go see if they were still there. They were just sitting leaned up against the tree. "Um Kyle I have a question." Naruto looked at her. "Yes Naruto?" he looked at Sakura she nodded. "Are you staying here?"

This is where I must leave u my friends Does she decide to stay or not? Think and maybe u might be right until next time. PLZ Review THX


	7. Where You Stand

"Are you staying here?" she smiled and nodded. "Yes I will be staying."

They were there in surprisingly quick time. Naruto and Sakura were having a grand old time telling her where everything was, but she was only half listening. Kakashi nudged her side with his elbow. "C'mon, we'd better inform Hokage about you, huh?" She nodded. "Hokage-sama. Hmm, I wonder if he'll remember me." "He's bound to." Kakashi stood to the Hokage, who was busy painting another large scroll. "Hokage-sama?" He answered without turning around. "Yes, Kakashi, what is it?" "I wanted to inform you that a former resident of Konoha has returned." Hokage turned around and saw Kyle as she kneeled on one knee. "Kyle?" She looked up and stood up. "Hi Sarutobi!" He smiled and stood up to face her. "You look so different now! Your parents would be proud." Kakashi blinked and coughed. "Sir? I feel that it is necessary that we test her and see where she lies." She looked at him lost. "To see what level ninja she is." Hokage nodded. "Of course. Now then, Kyle, we are going to perform a little test on you. It's basically to see how you will be used as a ninja. Kakashi, assemble some Chuunin and Jounin, also an ANBU." Kakashi disappeared. Hokage approached her and nodded to a room. "Go there. We'll see how well you match up against our current ninja."

Kakashi had gathered 3 Chuunin, 5 Jounin, and the expected 1 ANBU. Kakashi looked up impatiently at the clock. "They've been in there a long time. Should I check on them to see if they are done?" Hokage nodded and puffed his pipe while Kakashi opened the door. A large cloud of smoke filled the room from the large amount of ninjitsu used. He coughed and squinted, trying to see something, and saw a single dark figure standing. As he approached, the smoke dissipated and he saw Kyle panting, looking around at the current ninja on the ground. All of the opponents sent were on the floor. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Wow." "Very good Kyle, you did as well as I had anticipate." Hokage looked around. "You didn't-?" Kyle shook her head. "Knocked out, none dead. Wow that one by Kakashi was tough he put up a really good fight." Kakashi put a hand on his neck. "The ANBU?" She sat down, snapped her fingers and pointed. "Yeah, that's one." She paused and looked up "That's what their called?' Hokage laughed. "Definitely worthy of ANBU or Jounin." Her head shot up "Really?" He nodded "Yes. Now tell me, what kind of techniques did you use on all of them?" She ripped off part of her sleeve on her left arm and placed it on her crossed knee. Both Kakashi and Hokage looked confused then something was appearing, a black sign on her forearm. "You see I'm a Shadow Ninja, so I used a lot of shadow techniques." Hokage nodded. "Of course. It make prefect since. You may both go now." Kakashi nodded as well as Kyle, and they both headed out.

Outside, they were greeted by Naruto. He seemed really excited about Kyle staying. "Wow! You're gonna be an ANBU! THAT'S AWESOME!" Kakashi looked around. "Naruto, don't talk so loud. Anyways," he turned to Kyle, "I'm gonna go get your stuff and put it in my house, okay?" Kyle nodded, and he jumped onto the roofs.

No cliffhanger here not fair. NE ways hope u liked it. PLZ Review and tell me wut u think so far and/or give me ideas ill see if I can fit them into he next chapters.


End file.
